THIS invention relates to a method of assisting, the conducting of a research project. It relates in particular, but not exclusively, to a method of assisting a researcher to assemble data on a selected research project and to utilise the data efficiently. It also relates to a computer system including software for implementing the process.
New researchers, such as students, often conduct research inefficiently because they have not yet mastered all the elements of the research process. Experienced researchers such as consultants, scientists, engineers and the like are also inefficient as the elements of their research are often not properly addressed and/or integrated with one another.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate the conducting and organisation and streamlining of the elements in a research project.